custom_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Kex and the Runaway Cart
"Just because you done that before, doesn't mean that you can cause accidents." -Shanise, telling Kex Bradley to be careful when skateboarding 'Kex and the Runaway Cart '(or Kex and the Runaway Wagon on DVD) is the second episode of the first season. In this episode, Kex had a situation with a wagon and causes a runaway. It was released in the USA on August 9, 2005, and the UK on August 17, 2005. Plot Kex Bradley is enjoying his life in Dinotopia, even though at first he didn't like it. One morning, Kex was riding his skateboard through Dinotopia, and then Shanise was standing in the middle of the dirt pathway, and Kex stopped just in time. Shanise never seen a skateboard before, and she tells him to be careful while doing things like that, which might cause some injuries. Kex wasn't sure he could stop, and he didn't like a dinosaur like her telling her what to do. Kex had forgotten what Shanise said to him the other day. He likes to skateboard. Meanwhile, some dinosaurs were brushing some grass from a wagon. Kex sees the wagon but didn't stop in time before he went crashing to the wagon, which caused the brakes to snap, and the wagon to roll away with him from Dinotopia. Shanise stopped by the hatchery and and ask John if he'd seen Kex. John said he hasn't seen Kex since he left this morning. John would have to report him missing. 26, Mara and Spazz heard about the news later when they were finishing lunch. John went to Waterfall City to talk with the mayor. Meanwhile, Kex had never looked so scared for all his life. The cart was going so fast that the wheels suddenly went on fire. This was insane for Kex, as he tried to get out the cart. The Skybax was called to the rescue. One of them was lowered to get Kex out, but before it did, the cart hit a big rock, which causes the cart and Kex to shot up in the air, like a rocket. Luckily, both fell into the river, which burned the fire out. But Kex couldn't swim, and he was swepted away Down the flowing river, there was 26, John, Spazz, Mara and Shanise running to rescue Kex. Stinktooth also came along. They went over the log bridge and found a chance to pull Kex out. Shanise found a large piece of wood, and took it to Kex, and he managed to reach the wood, and was pulled out of the river. He thanked Shanise and said he's sorry that he didn't listen to Shanise. Shanise was glad that Kex was alright that she accepted his apology, and Kex kissed Shanise, as she went rose-red with passion. All was well for Kex, who just smiled. Characters * Kex Bradley * 26 * Shanise * Mara * John *Albagon *Skybax *Skybax Riders *The Mayor of Dinotopia *Spazz *Stinktooth *Ellen (mentioned) Species * Ankylosaurus * Apatosaurus * Brachiosaurus * Chasmosaurus * Corythosaurus * Dilophosaurus * Diplodocus * Dryosaurus * Edmontosaurus * Hadrosaurus * Human * Iguanadon * Panoplosaurus * Quetzalcoatlus * Stegosaurus * Troodon * Tyrannosaurus Rex Locations * The Hatchery * Waterfall City * Hall of Reason * Blustery Bluffs Canyon Trivia * Stock footages from Dinotopia: Quest for the Ruby Sunstone & Dinotopia's New Arrival are used. * Shanise makes her first show speaking role since Dinotopia: Quest For The Ruby Sunstone, and since she didn't spoke in the last episode. *Since Ellen appeared in the last episode, she doesn't appear in this episode. Errors * During Kex's runaway scene, the wheels on the cart is brown, but in the next shot, it changed to black. In Other Languages